


THE TWIST FAMILY PLOT

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ennis moves to Lightning Flat to run the ranch for Mrs. Twist.





	THE TWIST FAMILY PLOT

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

TITLE: THE TWIST FAMILY PLOT

AUTHOR: dmcintoshtx

RATING: R

PAIRING: Jack and Ennis

WARNING: Tissue alert

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. 

 

 

The first letter from Mrs. Twist arrived two weeks after his visit to

the Twist ranch. He was surprised to find it among his mail of

mostly advertisements. He looked at the return address, at the loopy

scrawling of Mrs. Roberta Twist and it reminded him of Jack's

writing. The thought occurred to him that she probably taught him

how to write; his letters first and then the writing afterwards.

 

He hurried to his truck and drove home to his trailer. He laid the

letter on the cupboard while he fixed dinner; some canned pasta that

he ate out of the pan and washed it down with a beer. He kept

looking at the letter, wondering why she would be writing to him. He

was nervous about opening it.

 

He dumped the empty pan into the sink, wiped his hands on his jeans

and sat down in his recliner. Carefully he tore the end of the

envelope off and stuck a finger inside and pulled out the letter. He

unfolded the single sheet of paper and read.

 

Dear Ennis,

I do hope it's alright that I call you Ennis. Jackie talked about

you so much I feel like you're a long lost relative.

I wanted to thank you for comin by and payin your respects on the

loss of our dear son Jackie. Your bein here was a long-time dream of

his and I'm sure, wherever he is up there in heaven that he's smilin

down on you for it. It was not an easy thing for you to do and I

wanted you to know that I appreciate it.

You were very sweet and polite and gracious and I am thankful to the

Lord above that Jackie had you for his friend.

I am enclosin a photograph that I took of Jackie last year. I don't

know if you have any photos of him or not but thought you might like

this one. It's a real good likeness of him I think.

Again, I thank you for your kind visit and dearly hope that you will

come by and see us again when you can stay and talk a while.

Kindest regards,

Roberta Twist

 

Ennis peered into the envelope and tipped it up. The photo slid out

into his lap.

He held it up and there was Jack peering at him, blue eyes smiling

out from under his black cowboy hat.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes and he brushed angrily at them for

blurring his vision.

 

"Jack," he whispered and touched the face in the photograph, the face

he had caressed so many times in the past but never would again. The

pain in his gut overwhelmed him then and he squeezed his eyes shut

tight against it. One fist scrubbed over his face, the other still

clinging to the photograph that he could no longer see. He flung

an arm up over his face and let the tears come.

 

******

 

Ennis hated Christmas. It was cold and raining and he just wanted it

over with. He had sent cards to his girls and to his brother and

sister and figured that would be it for his Christmas duties. Now he

just wanted to be left alone and didn't want to hear another bell

ringing or carol sung or "Merry Christmas!" from strangers.

 

He closed and locked his door behind him, shook the rain off his

jacket and hung it on the nail beside the door along with his hat.

He fiddled with the heater and got it to come on. It never did work

all that well but it kept the trailer livable. He opened a beer and

stood at the sink shuffling through his mail when he came across

another letter with the loopy writing on it. His eyes darted to the

return address and, sure enough, it was from Mrs. Twist.

 

He opened it quickly and pulled out a Christmas card. There was a

picture on the front of a little blue-eyed boy with dark hair staring

at a Christmas tree in wide-eyed wonder. He opened it. There was a

note in the inside.

 

Merry Christmas, Ennis.

I saw this card and the boy reminded me so much of Jackie when he

was small, I just had to get it. Look at those eyes; don't they

remind you of him? Or maybe it's the expression on his sweet face.

He was always such a good boy and so full of wonder and hope.

My best wishes to you for a happy holiday season and all good things

to you in the New Year.

Roberta Twist

 

He put his jacket and hat on and went back out into the rain and

drove to the store. He stood reading cards for a long time before he

settled on one that read "Across the miles to a special friend" and

had a wreath with a big red bow on it. He took it home and sat

looking at the card she sent and tried to think of what to write

inside. He settled on: "Merry Christmas. Thanks for the card and

the photograph. I like it a lot.

Yours truly,

Ennis Del Mar."

 

******

 

It was March before he heard from her again.

 

Dear Ennis,

It looks like Spring will soon be here; the snow has finally let up

and we've had some nice sun shiny days.

The reason I'm writing is I was wondering if you knew anyone in your

area who was looking for ranch work? Mr. Twist had an accident and

fell and broke his hip a few weeks ago and I've been looking for

someone to help out but everyone is busy with their own places and

don't seem to be no one looking for work up here. I can't pay much

but can pay a little. If you know of someone, I would appreciate it

if you would have them call me. My number is________.

Hope and pray that you and your girls are well.

Roberta Twist.

 

 

He held the letter in one hand and dialed the number with the other.

 

"Mrs. Twist?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"This is Ennis. I got your letter."

 

"Oh good, I'm so glad. Do you know of anyone lookin for work that

would be willin to drive all this way?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am; I was thinkin `bout me. I ain't workin right now and I

got nothin holdin me here in Riverton."

 

"Oh, Ennis, that would be perfect!"

 

"Eh, you think Mr. Twist would be OK with it?"

 

"It's not exactly like he has a choice in the matter. We tried

everyone we know for the last three weeks; put up notices and asked

all over and there ain't no one `round here lookin for work. I know

he ain't the most pleasant man to work with but we need the help. We

need it bad. There's a room back of the barn we could fix up for

you."

 

"I have a small trailer; 40 foot. I could pull it up there park it

somewhere. I could stay in it."

 

"Oh, Ennis! You're a Godsend! How soon can you come?"

 

"I'll get my truck serviced in the mornin, hook up the trailer and be

there tomorrow afternoon."

 

"This is just wonderful! I'll tell Mr. Twist so he'll be prepared."

 

"Hope he's OK with it."

 

"He'll have to be. He's been tellin me what to do but I can't do

most of it. I did get out and fed the animals though. Poor things

have to eat!"

 

"Don't you worry none; I'll be there tomorrow and see to things."

 

******

 

"I don't understand why you're so upset, John. We need help NOW.

Ennis is someone we know we can trust."

 

"You don't know any such thing, woman! Just `cause he was one of

Jackie's boyfriends don't mean you can trust him or that he'll be any

good at ranchin. This ain't no business for fairies!"

 

"Oh, John! Do you have to talk like that? Ennis is a good man. He

was our son's friend. He's out of work; we are desperate for help

and he has offered. I don't see any problem."

 

"You wouldn't!"

 

"He'll be here tomorrow. It'll be a good thing; you'll see."

 

"Yeah, that's all we need. Another God damned fairy prancin `round

here!" He wheeled himself from the table and into the front room for

a smoke.

 

Mrs. Twist heaved a sigh and set about clearing dishes from the table.

 

******

 

Ennis arrived the next afternoon and set about finding a place to set

up his trailer. He found one out behind the barn and in no time was

hooked up and settled. He saddled up one of the Twist's horses and

set out to have a look around.

 

It was just past 6 pm when he finished with his tour of the place and

got the horse back in its stall. He knocked at the kitchen door.

Mrs. Twist answered.

 

Mr. Twist was at the table just finishing up his dinner.

 

"You're too late for dinner," the old man snarled.

 

"Didn't come for dinner," Ennis said and came on in. "Come to say

I'm settled in and I took a look at the place and know what needs

doin. I'll get started first light tomorrow."

 

"I wanna know what you're doin every step of the way and if the work

ain't any good you don't get paid!"

 

"I'll report at lunch and at dinner. Don't need no pay; maybe just

some groceries from time to time."

 

"We certainly will too pay you!" Roberta Twist insisted.

 

"Just some can goods, Ma'am. I eat mostly canned vegetables and

fruit; some pasta; some hot dogs now and then. That's all I need. I

stocked up `fore I left Riverton so I'm good for a coupla weeks."

 

"Well, like I said, we can't pay much but when the calves go to

market, we'll certainly pay you a share."

 

"IF HE EARNS IT!" The old man added.

 

"Yes, sir. I'll be on my way now and check back in with you tomorrow

at lunch time."

 

"12:30. I eat my lunch at 12:00 and I don't like being interrupted."

 

"Yes, sir, 12:30," with that, he left and went back to his trailer.

 

******

 

And so a busy Spring and Summer began with Ennis working the ranch

and reporting in every day at 12:30 and 6:30. He worked as hard as

he could for as long as he could. Kept himself busy with a constant

flow of work. His second month there, he asked for and got

permission to bring his two horses up from Riverton. He had

completely redone the barn, rebuilt stalls and tack room so there was

plenty of room.

 

Mr. Twist was still in his wheel chair and seemed content to just sit

and give orders. He was satisfied with Ennis's work though he never

said so and grudgingly paid him a small salary when the calves were

sold off. Ennis had tried to refuse but Mrs. Twist had insisted and

he had worked harder than ever before in his life so he agreed to

accept it and drove into town and opened a savings account.

 

His days were long and filled from sun up to sun set with back

breaking work but it was what he wanted. He needed to be busy and

there was something about being here on Jack's ranch where he had

grown up that made it special to Ennis. Every field he plowed he

imagined Jack running across it as a boy; maybe chasing a rabbit or a

butterfly; and every fence he mended he imagined Jack climbing on and

jumping off. Jack was everywhere he went. This was Jack's home;

these were Jack's people; Ennis would do the very best he knew for

them, no matter how nasty the old man was.

 

Each night as he lay in bed, thoughts of Jack surrounded him. He had

thumb-tacked the small photo up on the wall beside his bed so he

could look at it just before he went to sleep and it was the first

thing he saw when he woke up each morning.

 

Their shirts hung safely inside his closet door, Jack's inside and

Ennis's on the outside. He often stood touching the blue denim and

would now and then place a sweet kiss on the collar or sleeve. Jack

was gone, but Ennis was filled with him now more than he ever was

before.

 

Every day's work, everything he did, he did for Jack. This was

Jack's place. He would make it the best possible place it could be.

He had deferred to the old man's wishes in every aspect of the ranch

work but when it came time to plant new seed they had their first

argument. Ennis insisted in the higher grade seed and refused to

give in. The old man wouldn't give in either, saying it cost too

much. Finally Ennis went in to town and bought the higher quality

seed, using his own money to pay the difference. The old man just

spit and let it go.

 

When it came time to hit the auction house for some new stock they

butted heads again.

Ennis knew his stock and refused to back down. He picked the cows he

wanted and got the bull he wanted too. The old man grumbled and

bitched the entire way home. Ennis helped him out of the truck and

into the wheelchair and went on about his business.

 

With the cooler weather beginning the old man caught a cold and was

sick for quite a while. He took a fall in the house one day trying

to get from the wheelchair into the bed and Mrs. Twist came driving

the truck out to find Ennis. He went with her back to the house and

helped the old man up and got him back into bed. Mrs. Twist hovered

around until Mr. Twist shooed her out of the room once he was settled

back in bed.

 

"Why you doin this?" he asked Ennis.

 

"You needed help; I'm helpin." Ennis pulled the blanket up from the

foot of the bed and covered the old man.

 

"More reason than that."

 

"I need work; Mrs. Twist was lookin to hire someone." He walked to

the door.

 

"More than that."

 

Ennis took a few steps back toward the bed. "You're Jack's Pa.

That's his Ma in there. He'd do it himself if he was here."

 

"That don't mean you have to do it. You'd get paid a lot more at one

of them bigger places."

 

"Don't need money. What I got to spend it on?"

 

"You could go into town. Find yourself a woman or �whatever."

 

Ennis was trying to figure the old man out. He was actually having a

conversation with the guy. That was highly unusual. Normally any

words between them was just orders being given.

 

"I ain't got no need for a woman or for anyone else,"

 

"You're still a young man, early forties, you gotta have needs."

 

"With Jack gone, all that's over with for me; won't be nobody else."

 

The old man just stared at him.

 

"You'll be all right now. You need anythin you have Mrs. Twist come

find me." And with that, he left.

 

******

 

One fall afternoon after reporting his morning's work, Ennis stayed

around a little longer than was usual. The old man suspected

something and asked.

 

"You got somethin on your mind, spit it out." He said as he sat in

the front room smoking a cigarette.

 

"Yes, sir. I was wonderin if it would be OK with you�." He stammered

and fingered his hat brim he held in his hands.

 

"Say it." The old man insisted.

 

"I was wonderin in I could have your permission to go visit Jack's

grave?"

 

"Don't need my permission. It's a public cemetery."

 

"Wouldn't do it without your permission."

 

"What the hell do I care. Go."

 

"Thank you, Sir. I'd like to go this afternoon if that's alright."

 

"Go! Looks like it's gonna start rainin again shortly anyway. Won't

get no more work done today."

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" Ennis put his hat back on and hurried

on out before the old man could change his mind.

 

 

This was something Ennis had wanted to do since he had gotten there

to Lightning Flat but had been afraid to ask. It was something he

needed to do yet he dreaded it.

 

 

He drove into town to the old cemetery behind the church house. It

was easy to find the family plot. Mrs. Twist had shown him photos

and the little picket fence that surrounded it stood out. He parked

his truck and was happy to see that no one else was there. He walked

down the path toward the plot with a heavy heart; fists shoved deep

into his old brown corduroy jacket. He fingered the zipper tab that

had pulled off and he'd stuck in a pocket, meaning to get the pliers

to it and re attach it but the string he had tied on in its place had

worked fine so the tab stayed where it was, in the pocket.

He walked through the little gate and took notice of the wobbly fence

and made a mental note to come out one day and do a little work it.

He walked passed the stone markers and came to the small brass plaque

that read "Beloved son, Jack Michael Twist. 1944 � 1983

 

He was not prepared for the sharp pain that shot through him as he

read Jack's name on the marker. He gasped, fought for breath and

blinked back the tears. He knelt down and brushed some leaves and

twigs away that were lying on the marker. His fingers lingered over

the name.

"Jack�Jack; this just ain't right. You shouldn't be down there in

the ground," he stammered, tears choking off his words. A cold wind

blew bringing more leaves and debris; he brushed them away and shoved

his hands back into his pockets. He fingered the tab. His hand came

out and he pressed a finger deep as he could into the dirt in front

of the marker. He took the tab out of his pocket and put it in the

hole then covered it up again.

 

His tears started to fall then as he knelt there, hunched over the

grave. He had no idea how long he stayed that way. His mind drifted

back to the last time they were together and he had that same jacket

on. He had gone to his knees then too and Jack had come to him and

held him, told him everything was going to be all right.

 

"Everything's NOT all right, Jack! You said it would be and it

ain't!" His shoulders heaved as he gasped out the words. The first

big drops of rain fell then and before he could get to his feet and

back to his truck he was soaked to the bone.

 

He drove home, went inside his trailer, stripped off his muddy, wet

clothes and took a hot bath. He soaked until the water turned cool

then he drained half of it off and ran more hot water in until the

tiny bathroom was steamy. He had not been prepared for the emotional

toll the visit to the graveyard had taken on him. He sat in stunned

silence in the tub until he could gather his wits about him to climb

out, dry himself off and dress. He was numb for some time

afterwards; his mind a blank. Thoughts were too painful to

acknowledge and feelings were incomprehensible.

 

He turned the TV on and watched a rerun of Hawaii Five-0 followed by

Star Trek. He paid attention and listened to every "book `em, Danno"

and "Beam me up, Scotty" until they were both finished. Afterwards

he couldn't even remember watching TV and flipped it off.

 

 

The next day after supper, he put a few tools in the back of his

truck and made his way to the graveyard. This time there were two

other cars there. He ignored them and went to work on the little

picket fence. An old man from one of the groups ambled over to him

and spoke.

 

"You the new man out at the Twist place?"

 

"Yep." Ennis answered as he hammered a brace against a corner post.

 

"Shame about their boy," The old man said.

 

"Yep." He kept on working.

 

"The name's Wilson, next place over from the Twist's. Folks call me

Willy."

 

Ennis stood up and shook hands after wiping them on his

jeans. "Ennis Del Mar."

 

"You're `bout the same age as Jackie. Did you know him?"

 

"Yep. Worked together long time ago."

 

"He was a good boy. Never did understand why his old man gave him

such a hard time."

 

"Yes sir." Ennis squinted into the setting sun.

 

"He was different from most boys `round town; just the nicest

politest kid around. Never did hear of him gettin into no trouble.

Can't say as I was surprised when he took off though; the way his Pa

treated him."

 

"You know why they didn't get along?" It wasn't like Ennis to ask,

but he did anyway.

 

"Can't say as I do, never did understand it myself. He was

different; like I said, but that ain't always bad; bein different.

Think it was probably somethin in his Pa's head. Now, I ain't sayin

nothin against John Twist. He's been a good neighbor to me since I

moved in 35 years ago; never heard nothin against him neither.

They're good people, the Twist's. It's just a sad, sad thing the boy

goin and all. Sad they never got to iron out their differences."

 

"Yes sir." Ennis fingered his gloves.

 

"Well, it was nice meetin you. Looks like my folks is ready to

leave. I bring the old lady out to visit her Momma's grave on her

birthday every year. I'm just across the fence; if you ever need

anythin just give me a holler," and he was off with a nod of the

head; two fingers touching the brim of his hat.

 

 

Ennis nodded in return and got back to work staying on the outside of

the fence and only occasionally glancing over to the flat brass

plaque. He didn't go over to it this time; couldn't bring himself to.

 

 

The next day after his lunch report he announced that he was going

into town for supplies and asked if either Mr. or Mrs. Twist needed

anything. They both declined. He stood for a minute then asked, "I

fixed the fence around the family plot and it's standin nice and

straight again. It needs paintin though. Thought I might pick up

some white paint in town if that's all right?"

 

"There's some lime in the barn. You can mix up some white wash with

that. No sense wastin money on paint." The old man said blowing out

a lungful of smoke.

 

"Sir, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to paint it. I'll buy

the paint myself. It'll look better painted and it'll last longer."

 

"I think that's a fine idea, Ennis!" Mrs. Twist chimed in. "You get

that paint and you put in on the ranch account."

 

"Ain't no need in wastin good money on paint!"

 

"For pete's sake, John! How much can a gallon of paint cost? He's

right. It will look better painted!"

 

"Who's running this ranch, you or me?" the old man demanded.

 

"You are John. The decision is yours to make. He can either charge

the paint to the ranch account or I'll give it to him out of my

grocery money. You decide."

 

"We ain't wastin hard earned money on paint!"

 

"OK. It's your decision. Ennis, I'll give you $20 dollars out of my

grocery money. Now where did I put my pocket book?"

 

"Ma'am, that ain't necessary. I can pay for it."

 

"Nonsense. I'm sure Mr. Twist won't mind eating beans and cornbread

for the rest of the week."

 

"Oh HELL! Go ahead and charge the paint, I don't give a damn; but

paint don't cost no $20!"

 

"No sir. I'm sure I can get it cheaper than that."

 

"You get a good paint now, Ennis. Somethin that will hold up to the

weather."

 

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll do just that." He put his hat on and hurried out,

glad to be away from the middle of their bickering. He thought of

Jack growing up in the middle of all that and it made his stomach

churn.

 

Next day was Saturday and he spent it at the graveyard. He borrowed

the keeper's mower and cut the grass, then pulled weeds and trimmed

around the fence line, inside and out. It took him the rest of the

afternoon but he got the pickets all painted with two coats of

gleaming white paint. He used every last drop of paint up, giving

the little gate a third coat knowing it would take the most use. He

did some work on the hinge and latch so it would close more securely

and not be rattled loose by the winds that seemed to be constant

around the graveyard.

 

The next day, Mrs. Twist knocked on the trailer door. Ennis put his

coffee cup down and opened the door. This was the first time she had

come to his trailer. He invited her in.

 

"Can I get you some coffee?" He offered.

 

"No thanks, Ennis. My, this is a nice little place you have here."

 

"It ain't much but it's paid for. It's all I need."

 

"Reason I come is to ask if you have nothin important to do this

afternoon, if you might drive me into town and help me pick out some

flowers. I want to do some planting round that beautiful white

fence. It just looks SO nice now, Ennis. Like someone tending to

it really cares." She smiled at him.

 

"Sure enough. I can do that."

 

"I asked John to stop for the flowers after church this morning but

he said no. He no more wants to pay for flowers than he did for the

paint."

 

"I'll pay for the flowers." Ennis assured her.

 

"Won't be necessary, Ennis. John don't know it but I save some out

of the grocery money he gives me each week so I can have it when he

says no to somethin I want."

 

"Ma'am, it would mean an awful lot to me if you'd let me buy the

flowers. I got some money saved up." He went to the pantry and

pulled out a coffee can; flipped the lid off and pulled out a handful

of bills. "I got $163 dollars here. You reckon that'll be enough?

I can get more out of the bank but it won't open till tomorrow."

 

"I'm sure that will be plenty, Ennis. We'll pick out something we

both like and if it runs more than that, I'll pay the rest. We can

do this together." She smiled at him.

 

He liked the sound of that and he liked her smile. It wasn't quite

Jack's smile, but it was close. It was such a sad smile; like she

didn't get to use it often. He smiled back at her; at least he hoped

he was smiling; he tried to anyway.

 

 

They bought flat after flat after flat of yellow and orange

marigolds, all the dealer had left. They did go over Ennis's $163 a

little and Mrs. Twist pulled the difference out of her pocket book

and they went on their way over to the graveyard.

 

Ennis did the digging and Mrs. Twist the planting. It was late

afternoon when they finished. A nice golden border of flowers now

surrounded the picket fence and glowed in the late afternoon

sunlight. Ennis stowed the tools in the pickup while Mrs. Twist

knelt at her son's grave. He watched her with her hands folded in

prayer, and saw the kiss she placed first on her fingertips then on

the name on the plaque. He couldn't watch any more and had to turn

away. She joined him in the truck a few minutes later and they drove

home.

 

******

 

They had a good solid hard winter and Ennis did all the chores around

the ranch that needed doin. Kept plenty of fire wood for the main

house stacked up and saw to the stock every day.

 

Mr. Twist was sick off and on all winter, never quite getting over

one cold before he was in the grips of another. Ennis had driven

them into town to the doctor's office on many occasions. Twice the

old man had been hospitalized with pneumonia; three days the first

time and 5 days the second time in January.

 

By Spring the old man had given up any pretense of running the

ranch. Ennis was in full charge now and his lunch and dinner visits

were more him just reporting what he had done that day and listening

to the old man talk about how much more he could have done if he only

felt better; and how once he was out of that wheelchair, he would

show Ennis just how things should be done.

 

It had been a full year that he had been in that wheel-chair and the

three of them knew he was never going to get out of it. The doctors

said his bones had healed but he just couldn't put any weight on that

leg. Couldn't walk and couldn't stand for more than a few seconds at

a time.

 

 

Ennis had started working on a back porch for Mrs. Twist to sit out

on evenings. It faced the west and she loved watching the sun go

down and dusk to arrive. Ennis had been taking Mrs. Twist into town

on Sunday mornings for church; the old man finally getting his wish

to stay home and away from all those "Christers" as he called her

church friends.

Ennis would spend the time puttering around the graveyard; pulling

weeds and tending the grave sites of the entire Twist family; all

sixteen graves.

They had decided on white peonies to plant on the inside of the fence

all around the plot. With the constant attention the Twist plot was

getting it soon became the showplace of the graveyard with people

coming over to see and often speaking to the quiet man tending to it.

 

 

One evening after work, Ennis was at the graveyard sitting on the

small bench they had installed. A nearby tree had grown branches

that hung over the family plot and shaded that particular spot and

Ennis enjoyed sitting in the shade thinking about Jack. He missed

him terribly but being here seemed to help. He talked to him while

he tended the graves; cleaned the head stones and brushed away the

leaves. He whispered his thoughts to him as he pulled weeds and

oiled the gate hinges. He said in his mind all the sweet things he

wanted to say while Jack and he were together but never was able to

get out.

He could say them all now. "Jack, I love you." "Jack you're

beautiful." "Jack I love your eyes, the color of the summer sky."

They came into his mind easily and out in little whispers as he moved

about the plot.

 

He sat on the bench looking at the flowers they had planted but his

eyes were seeing a field of yellow buttercups and Jack with his lasso

twirling in the air and capturing him. He thought often of that

summer up on Brokeback Mountain and tried to remember each and every

word they had said to each other; every look and movement; every

touch. It was his first brush with love; his first taste of the

forbidden fruit that gnawed at him every day of his life since. It

was where his needs were first realized, first met. He became a man

up there on that mountain; a man that learned both pleasure and fear

beyond all reason. He was two men in one from then on; one who

fought daily for control and a normal life and the other terrified of

being found out and killed or maimed for his uncontrollable yearnings

for Jack Twist.

 

He heard a car pull up out front of the church but paid it no mind.

People were used to seeing him there and he had nothing to fear. Out

of the corner of his eye he saw some people come around the side of

the church and heading down the path towards him. He glanced up and

saw two women on either side of a man on crutches; braces on both

legs and hobbling along with great difficulty. His head was bandaged

and he was looking down watching each wavering step.

 

A few steps closer and Ennis realized that one of the women was Mrs.

Twist, the other was young and very beautiful and they were both

looking at him. He got up and walked towards them. As he neared he

could see Mrs. Twist's face was red and tears were streaming down her

cheeks. A few steps closer and the man on crutches looked up. He

had deep purple scars slashed across his face. He stopped his

hobbled pace and stared, blue eyes the color of summer sky shining

out through a fringe of thick lashes.

 

Ennis stopped dead in his tracks; his mouth dropped opened.

"What the�no�it can't be�Jack?'

 

The man let out a strangled moan and lunged forward; crutches and

legs not moving as they should and he went down. Ennis grabbed for

him; going to his knees.

 

"You can't be�." He tried to find the words but there were no words

to describe what he was feeling or thinking.

 

"Ennis, Ennis�"

 

He grabbed the guys face and held it still while he searched the

face. It was him; it was all there though criss-crossed now with a

series of horrendous scars; the nose broken and one side of the face

misshapen where bones had been crushed.

 

"JACK! Jack!" he wailed and pulled him tight into his arms. "Is it

really you?" He pushed him back again to look into that face; that

beloved face!

 

"It's me, Cowboy. How ya doin? Miss me?" He tried to grin but with

the damage done to his face, it came out as more of a grimace.

 

"Ohhh, Jack! Jack, Jesus Christ,�.Jack!" He couldn't believe it;

thought sure it must be some nightmare but in all his dreams of Jack,

none of them had that beautiful face all disfigured.

 

"I know I don't look so good, Ennis, but it's me." He struggled in

his uncomfortable position on the ground and Ennis helped him to his

feet. He looked away from Jack to the two women; Jack's momma first,

tears still streaming down her cheeks. The other woman was a

stranger to him.

 

"I'm Lureen Twist," she said extending a hand to Ennis. He took it

briefly but his attention was snatched back to Jack as he fumbled

with a crutch.

 

"What the hell happened? You alright?" He righted the crutch for

Jack.

 

"I'm fine." Jack insisted weakly.

 

"No you are not," Lureen cut in. "He needs to lie down. He's only

two days out of the hospital!"

 

"Yes, she's right. We need to get him home and to bed." Mrs. Twist

agreed.

 

The four of them headed back towards the parking lot.

 

"Jack, what happened? Where you been? We all thought you was

dead." Ennis walked beside him an arm around Jack's back to steady

him.

 

"Well now that's a long story, Mr. Del Mar and we'll give you all the

details. Let's just get Jack back in the car and get on back to the

ranch so he can rest up." Lureen said, unlocking the door to her

rental car.

 

"All right, but I'm going with you. I can pick my truck up later."

He helped Jack into the back seat and hurried around to the other

side and got in after holding the front passenger door for his Momma.

 

 

Jack sat rubbing his thighs, eyes becoming a little glassy.

 

"You OK?" Ennis asked.

 

Mrs. Twist was giving Lureen driving directions up front.

 

"Yeah," Jack answered. "My legs aren't workin right yet. Doctor

says they will in time though."

 

"What happened, Jack, I gotta know." Ennis gripped Jack's arm.

 

"I met up with three guys who wanted me to demonstrate a new

combine. It was late and everyone else had gone home but I stayed to

show them how it worked. We were walking out back of the place when

one of them hit me over the head with something. I was near

unconscious after the first blow. The second one caught me across

the forehead and put my lights out. Didn't see nor hear anything

after that. They tell me I been in a coma for nearly a year. Woke

up and didn't know nobody or nothin. They said I needed another

operation that I already had five on my face and to fix up some

busted ribs. They said somethin was pressin on my brain. They got

in there, dug around and did their thing and when I came to, I

remembered everything. I wanted to come home right away but they

made me stay a few days; wanted to make sure all the numbers on their

machines were where they wanted them to be."

 

"The doctor released him early on the condition that he gets plenty

of bed rest. First thing he did when he got home from the hospital

was call for plane tickets up here. I couldn't let him make that

trip alone so I came with him. This is all so awful and I'm afraid

that my Daddy had something to do with it."

 

"Oh my goodness; NO!" Mrs. Twist was aghast.

 

"I'm afraid so. Jack recognized one of the men and when the police

paid him a call, he told it all; said they had been paid by my own

daddy to kill my husband!" Tears choked her voice and she wiped at

them angrily as she drove. "After they did their dirty deed they

drove Jack over to Fort Worth and dumped him there; figuring they was

dumping a dead body but someone found him right off and got him to a

hospital."

 

"Praise the Lord!" Mrs. Twist sniffled.

 

"I knew my daddy never liked Jack but I never dreamed he'd do

something so cruel! He's up in the Rockies huntin or fishin or

whatever and as soon as they can find him, he'll be arrested and put

in jail for what he done!"

 

"Why did you tell me that story about him dyin by an explodin tire?"

Ennis asked angrily.

 

"Because that's what Daddy told me! He came to the house and sat me

and Bobby down and told us all about this accident that supposedly

killed my husband! I still can't believe he'd do such a terrible

thing to me!" She wiped at her nose with a ragged tissue.

 

"What about the ashes? Whose ashes we got in our family plot?" Mrs.

Twist asked.

 

"I don't know what to tell you about them. Daddy said that he

remembered Jack sayin that he wanted to be cremated so he made all

the arrangements for me to get them in two containers so we could

send half up here."

 

"Probably just ashes out of a wood stove somewhere." Jack offered.

 

Ennis was filled to overflowing with anger, disbelief, and sheer

pleasure at having Jack back. He sat in the backseat of that rental

car holding Jack's hand his thumb running over the bruise where the

IV had been just a few days ago.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Jack; not if his life depended on it.

 

"I almost didn't come after I got a good look at my face." Jack said

quietly, slumped against the back of the seat.

 

"Don't matter the way you look. You're here. That's all that

matters."

 

"Doctor said in time the scars might fade. If they don't I can go

see a plastic surgeon. They're real good at removin scars."

 

 

They pulled up in their driveway and got out.

 

"Does your Pa know?" Ennis asked carefully helping him from the back

set and setting the crutches in place beneath each arm pit.

 

"Yeah, I called your number in Riverton first and they said it had

been disconnected and they had no current number for you so I figured

you had moved in with one of your daughters; figured I'd have to

start searching for them to find you. So we came out here to the

ranch first."

 

They made their way into the house and got Jack settled on the couch

in the front room.

 

"We need to get him into bed." Lureen stated.

 

"I'll fix a place for him in the parlor; the couch opens into a

bed." Mrs. Twist said.

 

"He needs a real bed!" Lureen insisted. "Where does he sleep when

he's stayin here?"

 

"Upstairs but I don't think he should be climbin those staris." Mrs.

Twist rubbed her hands together worriedly.

 

"I'll bring his bed down here. Show me where you want it." Ennis

offered and gave Jack's hand a little squeeze before he got up and

left his side.

 

"Couch is alright," Jack said weakly, not wanting to give up the

warmth of Ennis's hand.

 

"No it ain't. She's right. You need to be in a bed. I'll be back

in a few minutes." Ennis left and followed Mrs. Twist up the stairs

and began immediately taking the bed apart, hauling down the mattress

and box springs to the room Mrs. Twist indicated. He moved stuff

around, keeping the old couch close by as he imagined himself

sleeping there for a while.

At one point as he was carrying the last pieces of the bed frame out

of the upstairs room he came upon Mrs. Twist in the hall; hands up

over her face and crying. He put the bed down and went to her, took

her in his arms and comforted her.

 

"It's alright; it's alright. He'll be fine. Just needs us to look

after him a while and he'll be good as new."

 

"His beautiful face!" she gasped out between sobs.

 

"Don't matter. He's alive and he's home with us. That's all that

matters." He petted her hair and her back.

 

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Ennis. I don't think I could

have made it this last year alone here with Jack gone. I just can't

believe he's back with us."

 

"We get some of your great cookin into him and fatten him up a

little, he'll start lookin like our old Jack; don't you worry none

about a thing." He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head and

picked up the bed pieces and headed on down the stairs.

 

 

In no time they had the parlor set up for Jack and moved him over

into it. Lying back on the bed with a sigh, head and shoulders

propped up with pillows, he smiled again.

 

"Thanks. This is wonderful. It's so good to be home."

 

Ennis sat on the bed beside him, the two women hovered near by; even

the old man wheeled his chair over to the door way and sat watching

and listening to everything that went on.

 

"Jack, what about these three guys that done it? They in jail or do

I need to make a trip down to Childress?"

 

"They're in jail, all three of them. Old L.D. will be right beside

them soon as they can find him." Jack answered feeling a little

better now that he was lying down.

 

"So how is it that a bump on the head makes your legs not work?" The

old man asked.

 

"It was more than a bump on the head!" Lureen answered angrily.

 

"Doctor said somethin was pressin on the brain, screwed up my memory

and also my motor skills. I couldn't walk or use my arms; couldn't

hardly even talk."

 

"The operation fixed all that?" Ennis asked, shy now about holding

onto Jack so he just sat on the foot of the bed as close as he felt

was appropriate.

 

"Yeah, it did. Doctor said there might be some blank spots in my

memory and some headaches but said everything would be alright in

time. He gave me a name of a doctor up here and a specialist in

Casper if I want to get the plastic surgery."

 

"You'll do no such thing!" Lureen blurted out. "When you're ready

for plastic surgery, we'll get you to someone in Dallas or New York

or maybe the Mayo Clinic. Someone who's tops in the field not

someone out of a dinky little town out in the sticks!"

 

"Honey, plastic surgery is the last thing on my mind right now. I

just wanna get some rest and get my strength back."

 

"Of course you do; and I need to get back," she looked at her watch.

Here's your pills and your instructions the doctor gave me," she dug

into her purse, pulling out papers and prescription bottles and

handing them all to Mrs. Twist.

 

She came to the head of the bed and gave Jack a quick kiss on the

cheek. "You mind your Ps and Qs now and you'll be better before you

know it."

 

Ennis cringed at the intimacy between them; he didn't like her

kissing Jack and he sure didn't like Jack calling her `honey'.

 

"I will, Lureen. Be sure and tell Bobby I love him and I'll come see

him when I get to feeling better."

 

"I'll do that," she said making her way to the door. "It's been nice

meeting you folks," she nodded to the others in the room.

 

"Lureen?" Jack stopped her as she was going through the doorway.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't forget about seein the attorney. You get those papers drawn

up and send them to me."

 

She hesitated only a moment then smiled and said, "Sure thing. I

said I would, didn't I?" And she was gone.

 

The four of them looked at each other in wonder.

 

"I feel sorry for her," Jack said. "She's alone now. Her momma

passed a few years ago and now her daddy's going to jail. It's gonna

be hard for her to hold her head up."

 

"She's still got Bobby." Mrs. Twist offered.

 

"Yeah, but she and her Daddy were awful close. I knew he didn't like

me but never knew how much, I guess."

 

"He's a sick man!" Mrs. Twist said angrily.

 

"He's gonna be a rich, sick man in jail!" Ennis added.

 

The old man had nothing to say. He wheeled his chair around and left

the room. Mrs. Twist went too, reading the information on the papers

Lureen had given her. Jack and Ennis were left alone.

 

 

"You think you might could come up here a little closer?" Jack

smiled at him.

 

Ennis decided that smile wasn't all that bad; just a little

crooked. He could get used to it.

He scooted up closer and took Jack's hand in his and pressed a kiss

into the palm. Jack reached over with his other hand and ran his

finger tips through the hair behind Ennis's ear.

 

"Any way I could get a proper welcome home kiss?"

 

Ennis brought their mouths together in a soft but firm kiss.

 

"So tell me, Cowboy, what did Momma say to get you to move in up

here?" He grinned again.

 

Ennis decided he liked this new grin. It was a little lop-sided but

it was Jack grinning at him. It'd do.

 

"She said she needed help."

 

"And that's all it took?"

 

"You were gone, Jack. I had nothing to lose no more."

 

They sat staring at one another, their eyes saying all the things

their hearts felt but their mouths couldn't say.

 

"Momma's been tellin me all the things you done around here. I like

the new porch. Momma's crazy `bout it."

 

"I'm glad. She needed it."

 

"She did. How's the old man been treatin you?"

 

"Real bad at first; like I was some kinda cur dog that crawled up on

his porch. Kinda eased up on me once he saw I knew what hard work

was all about."

 

"Momma says you been takin good care of him as well as the ranch."

 

"Both needed lookin after. I did what I come here for."

 

"Momma says she don't think he's ever gonna get out of that

wheelchair."

 

"She's probably right."

 

"You been takin him into town for his doctor's visits?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Momma says you been tendin my grave. That right?"

 

"Uh huh." Ennis looked down now and fiddled with some invisible

thing on the blanket, not wanting to think of that little brass

plaque out there.

 

"Any way I could talk you into stayin on here permanently?"

 

"Ain't got no place else to go." Ennis smiled up at him.

 

"Well, that'd be nice cause I sure do need some help. Don't know how

long before I'll be able to get around and all."

 

"I ain't goin no where. Most everyone in town knows me already. All

seem like pretty nice folks."

 

"They are; known most of them all my life."

 

"Looks like I'm here to stay then, Bud."

 

"I can live with that." Jack said and pulled Ennis into his arms;

head against his chest he kissed the dark blond curls. "I can live

with that just fine."

 

 

The End


End file.
